littlemastersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DreamM0d3/Threading Into the Unknown
Hi everyone, It seems that the new update has brought about much hype to the game and people have been scrambling to find out how to breed all the new monsters. The wiki has been receieving much more traffic due to the Touch Arcade forums and from Shaneth21's YouTube channel. He has done several videos on how to get started and to familiarize yourself with the game. Check out his new video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZWcsYqKsgw. This video features the 1st gen monstes and how they fare in battle. Very useful for those like me who like to battle. If you like his videos, do remember to subscribe or leave a comment. Speaking about battling brings me to my next point. Before I touch on that, allow me to share with you some brief information on how breeding works. As far as I know, or rather observed, the species of the baby monster will be the same as the mother, assuming that the combination does not create a 2nd gen monster. You might ask, "So what role does the father play in breeding, if any at all?" The father's role is interesting because it allows him to pass down moves to its offspring. As such, I have created a 'Possible Acquired Skills through breeding' table in all the monsters' pages to document which moves can be passed down. I am not sure if the child monster can continue to pass down the move when it grows up but I shall leave that for later. From what I observed, if the father passes down a skill it learns from level 5, it will replace the naturally learnt level 5 skill from its offspring. It also seems to be able to pass down more than one move. It is uncertain at this point if the baby can acquire all moves or that its just a random chance for acquiring any number of skills or lastly if the baby is only capable of learning certain skills the father passes down. With that said, there is a reason why I named this blog post the way I did. The way breeding works allows for so many different permutations that can open up endless possibilites that would change the landscape of battles drastically. We might actually start to see monsters that were rarely used start to flourish, especially those which have good abilities but have a poor natural moveset. Some monsters will get a chance to learn skills that can counter its weaknesses. The list is not exhaustive but here are a few ideas I have off the bat. Pupom and Clubrute who previously did not learn their moves that were same type as them could probably do so now. As shown above, an Owledge with insanely high special attack can benefit from having fire special attacks so that it can deal more damage against grass and ground types that resists its Air Cutter. How about passing down skills with high critical hit chance to a Jestray? Now what about Locrubat? Its ability reduces the cooldown of moves. I dont think I need to tell you what are some insane moves you can possibly pass down. Furthermore, not all the 2nd gen monsters have been breeded yet. Its almost impossible for me to uncover all the possibilies for breeding and if you have any other crazy ideas or rather any comments on my thoughts, please feel free to leave a comment. Till then, happy breeding~ EDIT: As of now, no one has reported have a female Lafalot, therefore skills cant be passed down to it. If anyone else sees otherwise; for instance you have a female Lafalot or have seen one before, do let me know. Category:Blog posts